It Only Takes a Lunatic
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Talon has a problem. Her problem is that she’s basically being stalked by a red headed girl with the attention span of Shiv. This girl is screwy, crazy, and insane. Insane for liking Talon, and crazy for wanting her and screwy because she just is .


Summary: Talon has a problem. Her problem is that she's basically being stalked by a red headed girl with the attention span of Shiv. This girl is screwy, crazy, and insane. Insane for liking Talon, and crazy for wanting her(and screwy because she just is). Talon is a sane person, but she can only hold onto her sanity for so long.

Psycho Chan's Note: I've been thinking of a reason to write a story for my favorite yuri couple but…that hasn't been going so well. But I wrote one now and that's all that matters. Yup…I never read any yuri…which sucks. Then again yaoi just rocks. So…who am I to complain? If I did that I'd be Fluffy. He complains a lot…however that may be because he's straight and we make him read all our yaoi…

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters, but my fingers beg to differ. And so does my computer work space. Anyway, I do own Tammy.

It Only Takes a Lunatic

A young woman of feathers sat on the beat up couch in the middle of the room. She was irritated. Shiv came running in with candy that he had looted off some kid. Just as Talon was about to scold the idiot about eating too much candy, the cause of her irritation barged in, squealing about the colorful bag in Shiv's hands. They ran off together to stuff themselves in stolen candy.

Something was wrong with that girl. Tammy was really fucked in the head. And with an older brother like HotStreak, she could almost understand. Almost. RubberBandMan had a control freak for a brother, and yet he turned out successful. He had a girlfriend, a record deal, and was a hero. And Ebon had…Shiv. But that girl…she had been bothering Talon the moment she arrived.

Ebon walked into the subway station they were living in, a long haired girl following him with a grin. He had introduced the girl to his crew, which consisted of HotStreak, Shiv, Talon and Carmen and the time. Carmen had said something about the cuteness of the girl and quickly was picking himself off the floor. They learned that Tammy was HotStreak's little sister and that he was very protective over her. Didn't even stop him from hitting Ebon when the darker man had mentioned the size of Tammy's large bust.

Tammy had an unusually habit of just following Talon. She followed her everywhere. Really. Everywhere. The red head may have had fire powers like her brother, however, hers were different. Tammy could choose whether or not fire burned others. And she could make things out of fire like Shiv. Solid things. Like _wings _for instance. Talon had nearly fallen when she saw Tammy flying above Dakota for fun.

What she hated most was that Tammy often wore cat ears. Pissed her off. Talon would be sitting on a chair, reading a magazine, minding her own business then, slam, she was on the ground, looking up to see that damn girl grinning at her. Fiery cat ears complete with a tail.

The last thing the Breed needed was another idiot running around. Ebon and Talon were arguing about a plan one day when there was a scream outside. Confused, the two walked to the window to see Shiv and Tammy _streaking_. Ebon said that boy was going to be the one to drive him insane. Talon silently agreed to the fact she had a feeling Tammy would drive her up the wall.

The most awkward moment Talon could remember was the day that the younger girl kissed her. Just out of nowhere. The two were on the couch, by this time, Talon had given up hiding because Tammy could make flaming portals like Ebon, only those who could withstand high temperatures could go through. Talon was painting her nails when she heard a giggle to her right. Turning her head in curiosity, Talon was surprised to see that Tammy was only an inch from her face. Within half a second, that space was closed as Tammy kissed her.

Talon jumped back, knocking over the nail polish onto the floor, her face heating up. She muttered something in Spanish and stormed off.

Somehow, Talon was able to face her again, relieved that Tammy acted like nothing happened.

The entire time Talon knew HotStreak's sister, she could only recall one time where she was serious. Tammy had just finished taking a shower and was wrapped in a towel as she headed for the room that she slept in. Shiv was out and Ebon never bothered her. She knew Talon wouldn't seek her out. Sitting on a crate, Tammy looked into a broken mirror propped against the wall. Over all, she was a positive person, though sometimes she was plagued with depression. The kind that followed her brother as well.

The mirror reflected her image. An seventeen year old girl with a sad expression. Green eyes tainted with sorrow, pale skin underneath the towel wrapped around her. Her red hair was put up, something she never does. It was in a bun with two pieces of plastic through the center, the single strand of blonde trailing down the front of her body. A trait she shares with both her brother and father. Tammy was a beautiful girl, only she didn't think so. She thought of herself as ugly.

As a child, both her and her brother were abused by their father. Feelings of never being loved never leave you, even when one gets older. It was even harder for her because when she looks into the mirror she sees Jay. Red hair, blonde streak, green eyes and pale skin. It was sometimes harder to look at HotStreak, who looked like a younger version of the man. As hard as it was for her, she couldn't imagine being Francis.

Pulling the towel down, Tammy begins to dry whatever droplets were on her skin. That was when she heard a gasp from behind her. Talon.

Talon had walked into the girl's room to see if she knew where Shiv was because Ebon was looking for him(He had to keep tabs on both Shiv and Tammy). Talon gasped at what she saw. Tammy's back was exposed, no longer covered by the jade green halter top or long red hair. There was a scar on the girl's back. Like she was burned. There was disfigured skin all around her backside. From about her shoulders down to about where her pants would have started. The skin was uneven, jagged and damaged.

Tammy whipped around only to stare at Talon, tears threatening to fall. The only people who knew of the abrasion was Jay and Francis. This was when Talon learned what kind of life Francis and herself lived in. What kind of a father they had. The scar was a burn mark from when she was a child. She was in a foster home for the summer when the house was set ablaze by her father. Tammy was caught under a burning beam when the fireman found her.

Now that Talon thought about it, it was amazing that Tammy and Francis weren't worse. Surprised that they weren't violent. And the two were. Tammy too had a temper. Just as nasty as her brother's. However, unlike her brother, only certain things anger the girl.

Like the day Ebon was pissed off and let everyone know. Everyone was eating pizza when he stormed in, saying something about how useless HotStreak was. That was the day Francis left the Breed and started dating Static. When Tammy said something along the lines of how her brother deserves to be happy Ebon lost it, saying that a slut like him didn't deserve to be happy.

Quickly, Tammy's eyes turned red as her body gave off purple smoke. She stood up to face Ebon. Within moments, Ebon slid across the floor, his vest burned off. Tammy then told the man off before storming, disappearing for a little over a week. It was a miracle that Ebon let her back in the Breed, but was informed by Talon about her bond with Francis. They were safe as long as they left him alone.

To be honest, Talon found that she wasn't annoyed by the girl as much. Actually, now she kinda grew on her. That silly smile, wide green eyes, that giggle she does whenever Talon shares her thoughts. Sounded as if she liked her. Like, like liked her. Remembering the kiss, maybe she did. Francis was bisexual, it almost made sense that Tammy could be too.

Footsteps bring the feathery girl out of her thoughts. Talon looked up to see Tammy walking into the loft, that ever famous smirk on her small lips. "Whatcha thinkin' of" The girl spoke with the same kind of dialect as her brother, basically street.

Hazel eyes watch the girl sit on the sofa. "I was thinking of you actually…"

"Really?" The red head tilts her head to the right. "What about?" She almost seemed happy by that thought.

"Well…" Talon leaned into the sofa, her feathers bunching slightly. "Do you…like me?"

"Well yeah."

"_Really _like me…"

A small blush appears on Tammy's cute face. "Yeah…"is mumbled quietly, fearing the older girl's rejection and anger.

"Why?" Talon never understood her. Tammy was a cute girl who was sure to get any man she wanted granted they get around Francis. Talon viewed herself as a freak. A freak with an ugly face since the big bang. She didn't understand why someone like Tammy could possibly like her. "Are you blind? Have you looked at me?"

"I'm not the blind one." Tammy brings her legs to her chest. "I like you. It's not just some crush. I like who you are. You're smart and caring. You listen to me even when I have nothing to say. You tell me when I'm wrong and scold me when I need it. I couldn't care less what you looked like." Those words confused Theresa. She was popular in high school for her looks, before she dropped out. Theresa was a tough cookie who would be the first to fight any bitch who tired to tell secrets behind her back. There was no need for that shit. "Besides," the red head flips the hair out of her face to look at the bird girl. "I think you look pretty anyway."

Flustered, Talon just stared at the younger girl. No one had ever told her that. That she was beautiful in both personality and looks. People have told her she lacked the caring personality. Which she learned to grasp while in the Breed. It was like a family. Which worked out, Ebon was like the father and Talon was the mother…and everybody else were the children which both parents wanted to smack senseless(though two of them they'd like to smack some sense into).

Trying her luck again, Tammy leans forward, pressing her lips to the other girl's. only this time, Talon didn't pull back. In fact, she returned it.


End file.
